


Dirty Little Secret

by Mordhena



Series: Crowley is Asmodeus Headcanon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Headcanon, King of Hell Crowley, King of demons Crowley, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Mordhena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece has mouldered on my hard drive for a year or more. It is crack in that it is a scenario that has never happened in canon. It is not intended as a humorous piece it is a bit of head canon I came up with to explain why <em>Crowley</em> in particular ascended to the throne of hell after Lucifer was put back in the cage. At this point I am unsure if it is finished or not. There may be more to come.  Or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haggy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haggy).
  * Inspired by [Dirty Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90344) by Olivia Duncan. 



Well, I suppose it first occurred to me the night he came to see me in my lab...That whole Eve and Leviathan thing, the snivelling crush he had on Dean Winchester, back then...probably still does, though he wouldn't admit it if you quizzed him. But...where was I? Ah. Yeah. The lab, the autopsy and that flare of temper. *smiles* First time anyone ever had the balls to put a Crowley shaped hole in anything, and who did it?

Castiel.

That was the first time had any inkling that he might be worth more to me alive than dead. *licks his lips* Then there was that whole dark intense glare and the "Enough. You. Stop. Talking." Now that... that sent all kinds of tingles along parts of me that hadn't tingled in a long time. God, but the kid was slow getting to the point! It was six _freaking_  months after that before he kissed me...willingly. I'd taken a taste or two before then, but it's really not great for the ego, kissing someone who's practically gagging with his eagerness to end it, and who could, if he chose, push you through a solid tile and cement wall.

It was a thrilling chase though. And the first time I talked him into coming with me, when he'd wanted to stay and watch over Dean? Sweeter than honey, hotter than hades and I even got to touch him that time when we kissed. It only lasted a second before he pushed me away, but I knew he was weakening. I knew...he was almost there.

I'm still his dirty little secret, you know? *snorts* Probably the worst kept secret in all eternity, but, I humour him. It makes him happy.

But go on...I'm sure you've got more important things to do than listen to an old demon babble on about a bad angel. Besides. I have to save something for later. It's all about leverage. *winks*

* * *

I see I've shocked you. I do that.

Don't get me wrong, I love the boy. As far as it's possible for me to love anything, at least. I _am_  after all, one of the ancients. I fell with Lucy, I wasn't made from a human soul like other demons since have been. No. I chose my side long ago. It just suits me to let other demons, and the angels believe otherwise, for now. They needn't know that I'm Asmodeus....yet.

The fact that _he_ knows troubled me enough to make me need to pull him in close, get him on my leash. While he's mine, while I have his loyalty, his love, he won't tell anyone. That suits me fine. For now.

Oh, I suppose you’re wondering, why I call myself the king of hell when I don’t want anyone knowing I’m Asmodeus?

Yes, you’re quite right, that name does mean king of demons and yes, that would, effectively make me Lucifer’s 2IC. It’s simple, really. The perfect place to hide anything is right under your enemy’s nose. They’ve never suspected. I’ve kept the story going about the Scottish Tailor who made a rather too binding Crossroads deal, and because they want to believe that I—Asmodeus—am dead, they buy it. They think I fell in the big war when The Begotten came down to hell.

Suits me to let ‘em think that. Even Lucy doesn’t know any different. Well, he might suspect, but really, what’s he going to do about it? Hm? *chuckles*

No. I’m just biding my time, rallying my defences, and something tells me my sweet Cassie is a very big part of the ultimate end. I love him for that, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the following YouTube videos:
> 
> http://youtu.be/Qzt3tZNJSWE  
> http://youtu.be/EubLTx9rfe8  
> http://youtu.be/cYKFbkP8JZg  
> http://youtu.be/5Co0qEE6T7s


End file.
